


Dear Evan Hansen: Snow Fall

by GirlyAnimePrincess



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is there and ready to be a smart ass, All the kids are friends, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Connor Murphy & Zoe Murphy Get Along, Connor is a whiny baby when he is sick, Connor is getting better, Cynthia is a good mom, Evan is a pure baba, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have an addiction to sickfics okay fight me bish, Jared is there, Kinda, Larry is tired, M/M, One Shot, Other, Sickfic, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Zoe is a good sister, as always, but we love her so its ok, caretaking Evan, oh you thought someone asked for this shit? lol you thought, okay im getting to excited just read this shit, sick!connor, sometimes, the squad hangs out all the time headcannon, this is mostly for my benefit, yes the insanely cool Jared Kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 01:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlyAnimePrincess/pseuds/GirlyAnimePrincess
Summary: Alana knelt down at the edge of bed, looking up into Connor's glassy blue eyes. "Connor? We brought your homework - we can go over this stuff later okay?" The sick boy nodded slowly, sneezing directly onto the blanket. He sniffed loudly, not caring about hygiene. Zoe groaned, yanking the soiled sheet off the boy. Connor screeched - voice cracking. "Connor that's gross, now I have to go wash this." Zoe scolds, leaving the room.Connor lets out a strangled wail, curling up in his hoodie and gray sweatpants miserably. Jared fought off the growing urges to laugh while Evan continued to run his hands through Connor's hair.





	Dear Evan Hansen: Snow Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScottieisStressed (TeheheHoran)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeheheHoran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [But I made a great cup of tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114838) by [ScottieisStressed (TeheheHoran)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeheheHoran/pseuds/ScottieisStressed). 



> "Their usually bold, assertive, and opinionated friend  - has been reduced to a whispery navy blue burrito." 
> 
> I thought of that line while I was cleaning a toilet. True Story.
> 
> (I did way too much research on tumblr about sickfics so I really hope you enjoy)  
> (Also this is based on some images I saw on instagram that a friend of mine did so yeah!)

**_Connor being slightly OOC just for the sake of fluff? Perhaps._ **

**_2000+ words of warm fuzzies. Have fun._ **

* * *

**Wednesday - Snow Day**

"Connor! Connor, your father wants you to shovel the driveway."

Cynthia slowly opened the door of her son's bedroom, not surprised to see him buried in the covers. She smiled, giving him a gentle tap. "Sweetheart? Your father wants you to shovel the driveway."

The teenager lifted his head slowly from his blankets, his long hair a tangled mess. "It's not Zoe's turn?" he asked. Cynthia shook her head, sitting on the edge of Connor's bed. "You doing okay sweetie? You need anything?" The teenage boy looked down guiltily. He knew that he had a long way to go from his normal angry outlook with his family, but he still was getting used to having a little feeling of...what was it, warmth?

"No, I'll go do it now mom." He said, grabbing his boots and hat, heading downstairs. Cynthia, shocked and pleased, rubbed a stray tear from her cheek. "He called me mom genuinely..."

* * *

**What.**

**The.**

**Fuck.**

Connor glared at the snow-filled driveway in anger. His mom didn't tell him that the last time they had cleared the drive way was over 2 weeks ago. "Shit. This is going to take me forever." He groaned, heaving the large shovel into the mountainous snow pile.

* * *

"Mom? Do you know where Connor is? I think he borrowed my nail polish cleaner yesterday?" Cynthia turned to her daughter, wiping the flour off her cheeks. "I think he's outside. I sent him out there a while ago..." She looked at the clock, realizing how much time had passed. "He's been out there for 3 hours..." Together, mother and daughter headed to the front door to check on Connor.

"Connor, what are you-" The older Murphy sibling turned to his family, his pale cheeks and nose tinted pink with the cold. "What?" he asked, his voice coming out thickly. Zoe couldn't help but snicker at her brother's dazed expression while her mother panicked, ushering him inside and going of on a worrisome rant about how his health.

* * *

**_The next day_ **

"Zoe do you mind waking your brother up? Doesn't sound like he's awake yet." Cynthia asked, placing breakfast on the table for her family. "Sure!" Zoe replied, grabbing a plastic bowl and running upstairs. The next thing Larry and Cynthia heard was a splash and furious screaming.

**"WHAT THE FUCK ZOE!?"**

**"YOU ALWAYS OVERSLEEP! THIS IS REVENGE FOR WHEN YOU DYED MY HAIR GREEN LAST WEEK! IT TOOK 3 DAYS TO GET IT ALL OUT."**

**"SALTY BITCH!"**

**"FUCKING ASSHOLE!"**

Larry buried his face in his newspaper, exasperated. "Cynthia please..."

"I got it." she muttered, walking upstairs and breaking up the fight between Zoe and Connor.

* * *

"So... ***snf*** , why isn't Zoe getting grounded?" Connor asked, arms crossed. His hair was still damp from the icy water Zoe had dumped on him earlier.  Cynthia sighed. "I'm going to talk to you both after school about  **privacy**  and  **boundaries**. Zoe - what were you thinking of dumping water, on your brother? It's the middle of winter!"

Zoe just huffed, folding her arms and muttered angrily. "He dyed my hair green-"

The conversation pauses with Connor's sudden coughing fit. When he stopped, he leans back in the car seat and groans. "You alright there Connor?" Cynthia asks, mom-mode turning on in .27 nanoseconds.

Connor just nods slowly, trying not to move his head too much. The car ride is finally over, as it rolls into the parking lot.

"I'll see you guys later okay?" Each Murphy sibling waved goodbye to their mom. Cynthia worriedly gazed at Connor, before driving off.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on longer much than usual. Connor could barely think straight with the constant pounding in his head, and the constant struggle  to breathe through his nose. All he wanted to do is go to bed. Not bothering to grab his lunch, he continued his normal routine to his usual lunch table. As he got closer, he notices that Alana and Evan are already there, sitting across of each other. He slid next to Evan, mumbling a half-hearted greeting, and placed his head on the table.

"Hey C-Connor? Are you okay?" Evan asked.

Connor simply sniffed loudly, and lifted his head a little to quickly. He grabbed at the side of his head. "Shit, ow..." he muttered. Alana and Evan looked at him with concern while Jared joined them, sitting next to Alana. He smirked when he noticed Connor's disheveled look. "I thought Christmas already passed, what's Rudolph doing here?" he commented, gesturing to Connor.

Connor flipped him off, sighing and placing his head back on the cold lunch table. "Fuck off Jared..." 

"What's wrong with Connor?" Zoe asked, sitting on the other side of Alana. Connor proceeded to flip her off, when another bout of coughing came over him. He pulled his hoodie over his mouth while Evan rubbed his back gently. 

"This is about the water this morning right? I'm really sorry, I didn't realize that you weren't feeling well already..."

"Zoe, you know that people can't get sick from getting cold." Alana commented.

Connor rolled his eyes, rubbing his itchy nose with his sleeve. "Hmph." He folds his arms across the table, nestling his head on his arms and shutting his eyes.

His eyes flew open when he felt a comfortably cold hand on his head. Alana pulled her hand away, a knowing look on her face. "Seems like you're running a fever as well Connor. Though it doesn't seem that high."

Evan was starting to look even more concerned than ever. "S-Should we t-take him to the nurse's office o-or...?"

Connor waved him off, eyes closed. "I'm fine Evan."

* * *

"Mom said he was too sick to come to school." Zoe explained the next day. Evan pulled on his backpack straps worriedly. 

"How bad is he now?" Alana asks. Zoe sighs, shaking her head a little. "He's got the full-blown thing now. He can barely talk, his nose wont shut up, and his fever from yesterday got a bit higher." 

Silence fell over the group as they contemplated what they should do.

Jared faceplamed. "We're going to visit the emo aren't we?"

Evan and Alana nodded while Zoe chuckled, pleased with their concern.

* * *

"I'M HOME CONNOR! AND I BROUGHT THE SQUAD." Zoe shouted, slamming the door behind her. Evan jumped at the noise, almost dropping his bag. They didn't hear a proper reply, just soft moaning followed by a stifled sneeze. 

The 4 teenagers slipped of their shoes and headed to Connor's bedroom. Evan gently knocked on his friend's door. No response. Jared kicked open the door. "What's going down?!"

Connor poked his head out from his blankets, his hair tied in a disheveled bun. He looked ready for death. "Can you all be  **ANY**  louder?" he whispers, wincing when he said 'any'. The rest of the group fought off the urges to laugh. Their usually bold, assertive, and opinionated friend  - has been reduced to a whispery navy blue burrito.

"Oh Connor..." Evan sighed. He sat on the edge of Connor's bed. He hesitantly looked at Connor, who simply nodded, and started to redo the ill boy's bun.

"You look like shit." Jared remarked, giving a small grin as Alana rolled her eyes.

"Have you taken any medicine?" Alana asks. Connor nods again, seeming to relax as Evan played with his hair.

"Don't be a baby about it Connor - It's just a cold." Zoe said, sighing as she watched Evan run his hands through Connor's brown locks.

"Fuck...you, Zoe." Connor mumbles, obviously pleased with Evan's 'treatment.'

Alana knelt down at the edge of bed, looking up into Connor's glassy blue eyes. "Connor? We brought your homework - we can go over this stuff later okay?" The sick boy nodded slowly, sneezing directly onto the blanket. He sniffed loudly, not caring about hygiene. Zoe groaned, yanking the soiled sheet off the boy. Connor screeched - voice cracking. "Connor that's gross, now I have to go wash this." Zoe scolds, leaving the room.

Connor lets out a strangled wail, curling up in his hoodie and gray sweatpants miserably. Jared fought off the growing urges to laugh while Evan continued run his hands through Connor's hair.  Alana peeked her head into the room again. "Jared? Can you help me make some cocoa?" The insanely cool Kleinman nodded, turning back to Connor and Evan. "Don't take advantage of the sick boy Acorn." he said, smirking as he left the room. Evan's face flushed in mortification. "I-I'd never do that!" he spluttered. Evan sighed, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Evan~?"

Tree-boy jumped a little, not expecting Connor to talk. "Yes?"

"There's an extra blanket in my... ***snf*** my closet. Can you grab it for me?" Connor muttered, looking down sheepishly. He seemed embarrassed to ask, shifting his feet anxiously. Evan nodded, gladly taking the extra gray duvet and draping it over Connor and himself. "Feel any better?"

"Not really. But thanks..." Connor muttered, pulling on the blankets and sniffing miserably. Evan smiled sympathetically, rubbing the taller boy's back gently. 

* * *

**_A little while later_ **

"Should we wake them up?" Zoe asks, watching the 2 boys asleep on the bed. Jared shook his head, busy snapping photos of Evan and Connor. Alana rolled her eyes at Jared's childish behaviour. "I think we should. We need to-" A light snore attracted their attention back to the bed. Connor's eyelids fluttered open, clearing his throat as he rubbed his eyes. "Hm...?" The other 3 smiled at him, acting innocently. "Hey Connor, what's going on here?" Jared asked, a little **_too_** nicely. Connor - in his sick, sleepy state - tried to understand what Jared meant, until he looks at his position with Evan. The others smiles grow was they watch Connor's cheeks turn red. It was a pretty rare sight to see Connor blushing and act all flustered. Evan suddenly sat up, very aware of what was going on. "I'msosorryConnorI'msorryIfellasleeponyou."

It took a couple minutes to calm Evan down.

* * *

After everyone had settled down and gotten their cocoa, the group formed a circle on the carpet on the floor. For some strange reason, Alana had a collection of fairytales on her. She claimed that 'Being read to calm the mind and would help Connor feel better.' 

"Trust me. My mother would do this with all my cousins whenever they would come over during winter break." she had replied when Connor had asked about this method's accuracy.

Well it sure had worked.

For everyone else. Even Miss Honour Roll had nodded off.

He's always been a bit of an insomniac. Connor desperately started to crawl to his bed, but he stopped when  he felt someone pulling on his hoodie. He looked back and silently swore. 

"C-Connor? What are you doing...?" Evan mumbled sleepily, rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. Connor started to reply, but he was just  _so **sore**_. He flopped onto the wooden floor, wincing a bit as he did so. "I don't know Evan...I just...I feel like shit and I don't know why you guys are here 'cause I'm such a fucking burden and I swear just want to - " his voice cracked a little and he cleared his throat, wincing as he did so.

Evan shushed him, crawling over to Connor and cradling the sick boy's head in his arm.  "Connor, you know deep down that isn't true... I know that it's hard but we all love you and we don't see you as a burden. It's going to okay..."

Connor sniffed thickly, smiling a bit despite his state. He shivered a bit when Evan put the back of his hand on his forehead. "Geez Connor..." Evan mutters, feeling around for a thermometer. He squirmed a bit as Evan stuck the thermometer into his ear without warning. "101°F. That's pretty bad Con..." He mumbles. Connor shrugs, eyelids starting to ~~finally~~  weigh down a bit.  Evan smiles, his eyes filled with adoration for his friend. He rummages through his bag, pulling out a winter cap he had forgotten existed. He slid the hat on Connor's head, watching as it made Connor's messy hair fluff up even more. Feeling utterly exhausted, he snuggled next to Connor and shut his eyes. The taller boy wrapped his arms around Evan, muttering something about 'treeboy is best boy'.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Hi! It's the authour! Just wanted to clear up a few things about the medical accuracy.
> 
> \- Connor did not get sick due to exposure of cold, I wanted to make it realistic and that is physically impossible. So I did some research and turns out exhaustion can weaken the immune system and I also read somewhere that if you've had exposure to the virus...then you'd feel symptoms after a certain amount of hours {that amount that I can't remember} 
> 
> \- I also read that you can get a cold during anytime in the year. (I already knew that from experience - I had this ANNOYING head cold last summer for like 2 weeks)
> 
> \- So, I didn't write it in but I just imagine him getting contact with the virus somewhere, and then shoveling a HECKLE ton of snow, for the amount of time he did it, kinda trigged the illness for him (the water thing was just for he could suffer a bit, JK CONNOR I LOVE YOU MY ANSGTY BABY)
> 
> SO yea! I think that's all I needed to clear up, I may write more of this kinda thing...I lowkey wanna do one with the BMC cast?
> 
> Edit: I headcannon Connor as a very messy sick person, not really giving 2 SHATS about where he aims what, as long as he can relieve himself of his discomfort.


End file.
